


Toward the Darkness

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Demons, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, The Addams Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: A mischievous demon disturbs the Pendragon household.





	Toward the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Writer's Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe and the Spook Me Ficathon. Prompts: scream and demon.

●○●○●○

Their house was upside down, tables turned and sofas pressed to the walls, knives were bent and stuck to the roof and a trail of broken china lead to the living room where the family was congregated. 

Arthur had a sorrowful expression, mourning his great-grandfather's valuable knife collection, a sad pout on his lips. Merlin stared at him so hard, he wanted to snog him--and much more--within an inch of his life. Instead, with a heavy heart he focused on the misfortune on their hands. 

"Are you sure you don't remember what it looked like?" Merlin asked for the eleventh time. Morgana shook her head, her lips pursed. 

"I told you everything happened too fast," she answered. "We were practically ambushed." 

"You're saying you were provoking forces you don't know how to control," Arthur supplied. 

"I wanted to learn more about demons," she countered, a hint of remorse in her tone. 

"Curiosity killed the cat, my dear," Gaius said, he was busy chanting in ancient latin to find the forces hiding from them. "And you don't want to be the cat." 

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "I don't." 

A piercing scream had them dashing out of the living room, out into the hallway and stepping up the stairs until they reached Mordred. He was at the top, lying on his back fighting with invisible monsters. 

Merlin was the first to reach him and noticed him blinking fast and constantly. A suspicion arose in him, with his magic already tingling his fingertips he called on his sight. Finally he was able to see the tiny grey demon pulling at Mordred's eyelids with its sharp teeth and hooked claws. Merlin picked it up by the neck, making sure to press with his thumb right in the middle to incapacitate it. 

Hanging from Merlin's fingers everyone could see it now. Mordred backed up against Merlin and he dropped a comforting arm, looping it around Mordred. 

Gaius bent down as much as he could and produced a jar out from thin air. Merlin released the demon inside. "Ah, a sleep demon. It probably was trying to eat your nightmares, my boy." 

Mordred gasped, shocked and appalled. This time Morgana did look remorseful, she would never dare to deprive her brother from the delight of his twisted nightmares. "Sorry," she said. Mordred let a toothy smile take over his face just for her, before it was hidden by shadows once more. 

"Morgana," Merlin said, exhaled, held Mordred who was still upset. "Make sure to enslave the demon next time." 

"And have it do your bidding. We don't want more episodes like this," Arthur warned. 

"Oh, you'll see."


End file.
